Deep Space Nine Pokemon Championship
by a-rod48
Summary: Jake and Nog's new holosuite program turns out to be a stationwide hit, prompting the ever-greedy Quark (he is a Ferengi you know.) to host a tournament. With a small entry fee of course.
1. Chapter 1

Quiet filled the grassy field as two opponents stared each other down, each determined to beat the other.

"Are you ready Jake? I promise I will go easy on you."

"No need, I can beat you anyday. GO! CHIMCHAR!" He threw a red and white ball into the middle of the field. In a bright flash of light a monkey-like creature appeared, ready to fight."

"Let's go Meowth!"

As Jake's opponent threw his Pokeball, a cat like creature with a amulet on its forehead appeared, and bared its claws.

"Alright Chimchar, Use Ember!" Chimchar nodded and sent a flaming ball Meowth's way.

"Dodge it and use Fake Out!" Meowth leaned out of the way and charged at Chimchar, Sidestepping behind him at the last minute and laying down a devestating attack.

"Alright, Finish it off with Fury Swipes!" Before he could react, Meowth swiped at Chimchar, and again, and again. Jake looked at his pokedex and saw Chimchar's HP bar drop, until it finally hit zero.

"I should've gone easy on you."

"This isn't over yet." He held out Chimchar's Pokeball. "Good Job Chimchar, return!" Jake reached down and grabbed another Pokeball from his belt. "Alright, GO-"

_"Sisko to Nog." _ A voice interrupted.

The Ferengi tapped the comm badge on his chest, "Nog here."

_"Please come up to Ops."_

"On my way sir, Nog out." He turned to his opponent. "Sorry Jake, looks like we gotta call it for now."

"Sure, Let's call it a tie."

"Ha! Computer, end program."

* * *

**Welcome! Just a quick little prologue, kind of like a cold open. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner is Served!" Ben brought out his main course to the two waiting at the table in his quarters.

"What the special tonight, Dad?"

"Whatever it is, it smells good..."

"Thank you Kasidy, It's my father's sector famous Chili!"

"Isn't everything you make Grampa's famous something?"

"Now, I have my own ideas from time to time, You remember last week's spicy Creole Bellie?"

"Oh yeah! Your 'new twist on a Bajoran favorite'? didn't you send Kira to the infirmary with that one?"

"Who knew Bajorans couldn't handle spicy foods?" They had to take a moment to stop laughing. "So Jake-o, you and Nog have been spending a lot of time in the holosuites lately, did you get a new program?"

"Yeah! It's based off of an old 21st century electronic game called Pokémon, basically this entire world is filled with these creatures called Pokémon, each one has a special power. You start by talking to one of the region's professors, who then lets you choose a Pokémon for your adventure, then you set off to build a team of six and see all of the Pokémon you can. It's kinda of an action explorer type thing."

"That sounds like fun!" Kasidy's interests were certainly peaked. "What do you need a team of six for though?"

"Battling, mostly."

"Battling..." Ben certainly wasn't amused. "So your saying this is some sort of animal fighting ring?"

"No no no! Nothing like that. The Pokémon like to fight. The entire society of that world is built around these Pokémon battles. Think of it more like Mixed Martial Arts. The trainer helps the Pokémon become stronger, learn new techniques, and calls out attacks during a battle. The Pokémon only battle until one passes out, and there is always excellent medical attention nearby for them. Besides, part of the exploring is that you make friends with your Pokémon, and become a better team."

"I see. I still don't quite like it..."

"Come to the holosuite with me tomorrow, I'll show you what I mean. In fact, bring a friend. It's more fun that way."

"Ok then, Kasidy, care to join us?"

"Sorry Benjamin, I have to supervise the cargo being loaded onto my ship tomorrow. People have been making too many mistakes lately..."

"Alright then."


	3. Notice

**Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my stuff, I really appreciate it, and you for it.**

**Now, unfortunately for the time being this story will be put on hold. I have gotten into the bad habit of starting stories without finishing others, so now I have about 5 different stories going right now. I feel like I can't give each the attention it deserves like this, so I am going to start focusing on them one at a time. I am not sure when I will get back to this story, but I will get back to it. **

**Thank you for understanding.**

**-a-rod48**


End file.
